


Hanniuary 2021

by HissyTheDangerNoodle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Ageplay, CG!Hannibal, Gen, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other, littlespace, sick!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissyTheDangerNoodle/pseuds/HissyTheDangerNoodle
Summary: Here is the collection of my responses to the daily prompts for Ageplay #Hanniuary2021 on Twitter as organised by the wonderful @CurrentFannibal. Each day is a new chapter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Hanniuary 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will loved the fireworks, but they weren't very nice to him in return.

**Day 1: Sick Day**

Will had thought he was just hungover. It was the logical conclusion, they had gone out for New Year's Eve, one of Hannibal's many European aquatinances had invited them to England and they had both spent the evening enjoying the atmosphere and the alcohol at one of the many parties Hannibal had decided they were dropping in on. All those names and people, Will had borne it because he knew Hannibal was a social butterfly and because Hannibal had promised (and kept his promise) never to leave Will alone. Will had learned to be tolerable company, at parties like that, over time and Hannibal always made sure he had a drink in hand to help. Will knew Europeans did fireworks in a big way, but he'd been surprised at the emphasis on it last night. He didn't usually go to displays or anything, and it hadn't been something that had ever been a large part of his life. Here though, they had been a constant background noise from the moment it got dark enough to see them at around four o'clock in the day until well after the New Year had been rung in at midnight. Between parties Will had been mesmerised by it, eyes fixed on the sky as they moved around the city in taxi cabs. He even found he quite liked the smell of them, they smelled like bonfires and made the air feel warm when it should have been biting cold. 

When he woke it was to an immediate headache and a dryness in his sinuses that made his mouth taste like something had crawled in there to die. Water helped. A bit. But it didn't clear the lump in his throat, or the heaviness in his chest from all the firework smoke. He'd tried to be subtle about it, waited until he had dragged himself to the shower to cough and splutter, but Hannibal heard him anyway. It was only a small holiday apartment they were renting.

"Will?" The concerned voice from the other side of the door made Will immediately want to cry. The muscles in his chest were aching and his throat still felt tight and clogged. "Are you alright, dear, you don't sound well."

"I'm fine," Will croaked back as he turned the shower off and stepped out of the bath it was over, voice full of false cheer, "just the firework smoke in my throat making me co--." It might have worked if he hadn't doubled over coughing again mid word and the shampoo bottle clattered against the wall and into the bath when he knocked it accidentally off the dish by the showerhead.

"Wi- Will!" Hannibal sounded really worried. That was weird. "I'm coming in there, Will!" And the door opened, they never really locked bathroom doors between them, there was no need. 

"What? Why- urgh, why are you so worried?" Will managed as he hacked up a cough into the toilet bowl to his side.

"That isn't a sore throat Will," Hannibal said quietly as he held Will upright by the shoulders, "you are coughing from the chest, Mielasis." He said with the same concerned air. Will assumed Hannibal had some way of knowing that and agreed with a pained expression as he pressed his hand to his chest and rubbed at a sore spot.

"Burns." Will agreed almost childishly. He hated being sick. Hannibal traced a hand over his curls and Will sighed softly, eyes falling closed. 

"A quiet day today, I think," Hannibal urged as he took up Will's towel and wrapped it around him tightly. Will glanced up, almost hopefully, that tone and those words usually meant Hannibal was feeling paternal over him, "lots of time for my baby to recover." He added and some of the tension left Will's frame and he nodded, letting himself sink into the comfortable helplessness of his little headspace. He coughed again and Hannibal cooed at him softly. 

The next few moments were a blur of soft words and gentle touches for the latter as Hannibal led Will into the bedroom, dried his hair and body with the soft towel and dressed him in one of his little day pull-ups. They were usually an aesthetic, a comforting softness to help him float in the warmth of being cared for so completely but Will still blushed and pined quietly when daddy told him that it was ok if coughing made him have an accident today. Daddy just finished helping Will get dressed when Will whined and tried to deny that he was That Little. 

"Humour me, my dear?" Hannibal asked quietly and Will pouted slightly and nodded. Will had shaved for the party the night before and his face was still quite smooth and daddy was stroking his jaw absently now he had fixed Will's clothes. That meant that daddy was worried about him and he didn't like when daddy was worried, it made him seem sad.

"Ok, daddy, I promise," Will whispered huskily, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to except that he did not want daddy to look like that anymore. Hannibal smiled and tapped Will's nose, ever-so gently, with the tip of his forefinger and made the accompanying sound effect.

"Boop." Daddy's voice beeped and Will scrunched up his face, letting out a high pitched grumble.

"Daddy!" He whined and Hannibal laughed, it was almost tradition that daddy would do that at least once a day and Will wasn't really annoyed but it was part of the joke to scrunch up his nose and glare balefully.

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, scooted back and tapped the space between his legs for Will to scuttle into. He took to Will's hair gently, with a wet brush that worked out the tangles from the night before. Will always tried to be a good boy and stay still for his daddy while he had his hair brushed, and he was trying, but he kept coughing and it made him move and lurch unexpectedly. Daddy was very patient even though Will was getting annoyed at himself. He didn't like being sick.

Will was lagging already by the time daddy finished brushing his hair for him, it felt like so much effort to sit upright with the pain in his chest spreading like a hot ache of too much effort through his shoulders and back. He leaned back without thinking about it, nestled in daddy's arms as daddy's chin rested on top of his head. He could feel daddy nuzzling into his hair and daddy kissed his temple gently.

"Achy, daddy," Will admitted quietly and Hannibal turned him a little and kissed his forehead, Will wasn't sure how but he was now being cradled and held like a baby in daddy's arms, his face resting on daddy's chest. Hannibal pressed a cool hand to Will's forehead and frowned to himself. The frown deepened when Will tried to lean closer and whined pathetically when Hannibal withdrew his hand.

"Medicine and rest, Will," Hannibal said firmly and Will felt too miserable and sick to do more than nod. Will wasn't paying attention to daddy tucking him back into bed until he felt daddy moving away and whined. "Hush, all is well baby," Hannibal urged gently, "you rest right there, daddy Will be back." He promised softly and Will mewled and settled back into the pillow, his sigh cut off by a hacking cough that forced him upright and daddy had to hold up a tissue to his mouth from the box on the bedside so he didn't choke. Will whimpered when daddy wiped his mouth and threw the tissue in the little plastic wastebasket off to the side. Will made another quiet purring sound, like the world's tiniest motorcycle or maybe a mid-sized cat, as daddy laid him back down on the pillows and slipped away. The sound sent gentle vibrations through his throat and chest and it felt nice. He'd been embarrassed when daddy had first heard him do it but daddy had told him it was cute and he was fine. It felt like everything was fine and cute to daddy even when Will wasn't feeling particularly little. It was nice to be loved this much. These days had been daddy's idea, daddy liked taking care of Will, almost as much as Will liked being taken care of when it was just him and daddy. 

Hannibal returned to the room to find Will purring quietly to himself and smiled. Will didn't seem to realise how often he did that and Hannibal had no reason to make him self conscious about it. Some people chewed their nails or smoked, Will purred. He approached the bed slowly and moved around it, climbing back in next to Will and gathering him close, kissing his little boy's forehead gently. 

"Daddy put the medicine in a bottle for you Will, so you must drink it all up," he instructed quietly as he lodged Will next to his chest so he was slightly upright and pressed the teat to Will's lips, tilting it slightly so Will didn't have to work so hard to suck to warm honeyed tea Hannibal had made up into his mouth. Will tried, he almost finished before he started coughing and spluttering, his entire body writhing and lurching painfully under the blanket Hannibal had tucked around him. When he caught his breath Will had tears in his eyes. It hurt so much even as daddy rubbed and patted his back soothingly and wiped the tears away. He knew he had to finish the bottle, daddy had said, but he didn't want to, It Hurt! 

Will pressed his face into daddy's chest to avoid having to take the teat again, he knew he wasn't being a good boy but it hurt so much. He whined when daddy peeled him away and put the bottle back in his mouth, he tried to hide from it but daddy wouldn't let him. He felt squirmy and hot and embarrassed. Daddy had been right, coughing had made him have an accident. He didn't like it. He felt horrible and sticky all of a sudden.

"Just a little more, Will, for the medicine," daddy promised quietly and Will whined but latched onto it petulantly, eyes screwed up against the tears leaking from them as he clung tightly to daddy. There was no way daddy didn't know he'd had an accident but daddy wasn't saying anything and a tiny part of Will was still too worried daddy would think he was dirty and horrible if he said anything. Daddy carried on holding him and rocking him just the same.

"Da," he managed quietly when daddy took the bottle away, he was very sleepy now and daddy was rocking him and humming quietly. Will never asked what song it was. It was daddy's song. It sounded nice and his eyelids felt so heavy. Will was all but asleep, or maybe he'd fallen asleep and woke back up for a minute, when he realised he felt clean and dry again and that the softness between his thighs was much thicker now. It should have been embarrassing, he should have felt silly, but with daddy's voice floating somewhere nearby murmuring that he was being such a good boy, and daddy's heartbeat right next to his ear, and daddy's warmth wrapped around him, Will though that maybe he didn't completely hate getting sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a twitter thread but it got out of hand. Whoops?


End file.
